


Big Brother

by Whedonista93



Category: Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: Darcy Lewis:Scientist Wrangler, friend to Avengers & Co.Little sister to one James Sterling, friend to Leverage and Co.





	1. Jimmy!

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, all my love to aggiepuff  
> I do not know how I EVER wrote without you to feed my plot bunnies an beta.

“Jimmy!” 

James groaned. “Darcy.”

Darcy’s tone turned utterly pouty. “You don’t sound excited to hear from me, big brother.” 

“I might be, dearest, but  _ that _ tone  _ always _ precedes a migraine.”

“That… might actually be fair this time.”

“What do you need?”

“I,  uh… well, you know hacker types, right?”

“Darcy…”

“I’ll take that as a yes. I need a… not a full identity. More like I need a familial tie.”

“Why and to whom?”

“Because I  _ said _ I was his relative to get him out of a mental hospital, but I need a little more concrete proof to get permission to take him out of the country.”

“What kind of neighborhood are you in, that you got the bloke outta the hospital without proper identification?” James grumbled.

“Uh… London.” Darcy answered sheepishly.

James shot upright in his seat. “ _ Where _ in London, Darcy?”

“Around, uh, Greenwich.”

“ _ Darcy _ !”

“What? I’m alive, I’m fine. I just… need a little help getting back to the States without attracting certain parties’ attention.”

“Bloody hell, girl! You’re going to be the death of me!”

“So you’ll help?”

“I’ll make some calls,but I make  _ no _ promises. Now, for the last time,  _ who _ do you need to be related to?” 

“Erik Selvig.” She answered promptly and, wisely, hung up before he could interrogate her.

He dialled another number and spoke as soon as the line picked up. “Nate, I know we’re not precisely on speaking terms - Wait before you hang up on me, you wanker! It’s for Darcy.”

***

“Remind me  _ why _ we’re helping Evil Nate?” Parker whined, perching on the hotel’s kitchenette table crunching on a bowl of dry cereal.

Nate waved his hands dismissively. “Because Sterling’s sister is a good person who has a bad habit of getting herself into difficult situations. She’s the type of person it’s easy to have a soft spot for. Our feelings for Sterling aside, Darcy is  _ exactly _ the kind of person we help.”

***

Darcy sat at one of the undestroyed cafes on the edge of Greenwich, head bopping along to the music from the one bud stuck in her ear. She didn’t think anything of the tall, dark-skinned guy coming her direction until he stopped right at her table. She quirked an eyebrow expectantly, even as one hand crept toward her taser.

“Ya know, when Sterling called asking for us to help his sister,  _ you _ are not what I expected.” He said, grinning down at her.

She brought her taser out into view. “And when he told me help was coming, he didn’t tell me to expect a hand delivery.”

The man raised his hands. “Woah, easy mama. We were sorta in the area, quick side trip never hurt anyone. Serbia to London ain’t too long of a flight. Besides, we didn’t tell him we’d be hand delivering. ‘Cause, see, that would’ve required us telling him we were close enough  _ to _ hand deliver, and it’s usually in our best interest for him  _ not _ to know where we are, feel me?”

“Don’t move.” Darcy commanded as she yanked her earbud out and dug her phone out of her pocket. She never took her eyes off the man in front of her. “Yo, J! Call Jimmy.”

The man’s eyes goggled a bit as the screen lit up and the phone automatically dialled.

“What’s your name?”

“Alec Hardison.  _ What _ kind of phone is that?”

Darcy smirked. “Stark special. He sent us goody bags for pissing off SHIELD a while back.”

“Yes, Darcy?” Sterling’s voice came across tinny, exasperated, and fond.

“Describe Nate’s hacker.”

“What, Hardison? Tall, dark, annoyingly chatty. Why?”

“No reason. Thanks, bro! Later!”

She hung up and lowered the taser at the same time. “Pop a squat, Alec.”

Alec sat, ginning. “You might just be my new favorite person if that’s how you always handle Sterling.”

Darcy shrugged. “Jimmy’s a big softie.”

“Bullshit.”

Darcy laughed. “Fair. Jimmy is a big softie when it comes to exactly three people in the world.”

“Lemme guess. You, and… actually, I’ve got no clue who the other two could be. Sure as hell not a sign of anything soft toward us. I mean, we’re criminals, but…”

“But you’re not bad guys. I get it. Jimmy sees the world a bit differently. He wouldn’t approve of more than half the shit I’ve done either, if he knew.”

“Curious about that. Your records are…”

“A spotty mess? Yeah. When the government messes with your history, sometimes they just decide to leave blanks instead of filling shit in.”

Alec shrugged. “Yeah, well I fixed that. For your friends too.”

Darcy sat up and made grabby hands. “What’ve you got for me?” 

Alec pulled a tablet and a thick folder out of his bag, handed her the folder, and turned the tablet on. “Well, you and the good doctors all have a solid history, traceable paths backwards. Any chance I could get you to tell me what the hell  _ actually  _ went down in New Mexico?”

Darcy groaned and shook her head. “NDA’s up to my eyeballs, pal.”

“Damn. Can’t blame a guy for trying, though, right? Right. So, anyway, you, Miss Lewis are legally Doctor Selvig’s second niece, once removed, with Power of Attorney over all his affairs. You’re also his emergency contact anywhere he previously had one listed and a few places he didn’t.”

Darcy grinned widely and stood up to give him a smacking kiss on the cheek. “You are a genius.”

She tucked the folder into her bag.

Hardison laughed. “You really think that’s it?”

Darcy went wide-eyed and plopped back down. “There’s more?”

Alec grinned and offered her the tablet. “Airline voucher that should cover two or three trips each for all of you. Hotel and car rentals for wherever you’re going. I mean, I’m assuming you’re heading back stateside, but you never know. And Nate insisted your school loans get paid off and few of Dr. Foster’s grant requests get expedited approval.”

“Why?” Darcy turned wide blue eyes on him.

“We all think you’re doing good work. And you may not be able to tell me I’m right, but I’m pretty ya’ll have saved the world a couple times.”

“Thank you.” Darcy said softly.

Alec shrugged. “Don’t get me wrong, we’re gonna milk this favor from Sterling for everything it’s worth. But if  _ you _ ever need our help, with anything, just give us a call.” He slid a business card across the table.

“Thank you.” Darcy said again as she handed the tablet back and stood to leave.

“Yo, Miss Lewis!” he called after her.

“Darcy.”

Alec gave her a genuine smile. “Darcy. Two things. One, not that I ain't  flattered and all, but if you've got the hookup with Tony Stark, why the hell did you need me? And two, you gonna tell me who Sterling’s other soft spots are?”

“If I told Stark we were coming back stateside, he'd have a car waiting for us at the damn airport. We wanna at least make him think he's gotta work for it.” Darcy tapped at her ear. “You really gonna try telling me that none of you can figure it out?”

His eyes momentarily betrayed his surprise.

“Jimmy’s told me a lot about you guys. You’ve got your whole team in your ear and none of you can figure it out? Yeah, right. You’re smart. You guys can figure it out. Text me if you do. Or just, ya know, with whatever. I’m bored a lot. Friends I don’t have to be  _ quite _ as tight lipped with would probably be good for me.”


	2. The First David Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time frame from immediately post 1x12 "The First David Job" to before 2x01 "The Beantown Bailout Job"

Darcy opened the door to the Denver apartment she was sharing with Jane and her eyes widened at the sight of the compact man with long hair in worn denim and leather. “You are _ not _ the pizza man. But  _ damn _ you are even better looking in person. Alec’s pictures just don’t do you justice.”

“Guessing I’ve got the right address.” Eliot said gruffly.

Darcy’s smile faltered as she noticed the arm cradling his ribs and the  barely healed over cut at his hairline. “You are. And you’re hurt. Get your ass inside.”

He nodded gratefully and walked into the living room.

Darcy closed and locked the door behind him. “Not that I don’t monumentally owe you all, but don’t you all have your own bolt holes?”

Eliot shrugged as he eased down onto the couch. “Of course we do. Bein’ perfectly honest, I was curious about you. I don’t like not knowing the people my people are involved with.”

Darcy perched on the coffee table in front of him. “So this is your version of a background check.”

“Somethin’ like that.” He agreed.

Darcy shrugged. “Fair enough.” She poked at his ribs just to watch him wince. “At least one broken rib.” She met his eyes. “And an obvious concussion. What train hit you?”

Eliot grunted as he shrugged out of his jacket. “Kid named Quinn.”

***

“Now, what’s a pretty girl like you doin’ drinkin’ alone?” A voice to Darcy’s right caught her attention.

She turned and looked up and tan skin and curly blonde hair. She arched an eyebrow at him. “That line ever actually work for you?”

He laughed, open and bright. “More often than you’d think. May I sit?”

“Oh, manners. Please.” Darcy gestured to the empty stool.

“Jonah Quinn.” He offered a hand as he sat.

Darcy was  _ very _ impressed with herself for not freezing up at his name. This was a hell of a coincidence. “Darcy Lewis.” She provided as she took his hand.  _ Yep, callouses like Eliot.  _ “What brings you to Los Angeles, Jonah?”

He shrugged. “Taking some time off work. Beaches, bars, pretty ladies. LA seemed like a good spot. You?”

Darcy relaxed a bit when her bullshit detector seemed content to rest. “Science convention.”

“You don’t look like any scientist I’ve ever met.”

Darcy shrugged. “I’m not. Boss lady is, though.”

“Ah, hence you flying solo.”

“Yep. Science is second to no man… or woman.” Darcy jumped as her phone rang. “Shit! Sorry. Gotta take this.” Darcy glanced down at the caller ID, “Geek” displayed in bold. “Alex!” She answered as she stood from her stool. “Be right back, handsome. Order me another Jack and Coke?”

Quinn grinned and nodded as Darcy headed toward the bathroom in the back.

“Girl, you have any idea who’s hittin’ on you?” Alec squawked in her ear once she was around the corner.

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Of course I do. How do  _ you _ know who I’m talking to?”

“I have programs that track everyone we care about Darce. Don’t even start with me.”

“Fine, whatever. Look, this is a coincidence. He doesn’t have a clue I’m connected to you guys.”

“You sure?”

“I’m pretty good at reading people.”

“Yeah, I know you are… you’re really sure?”

“Cross my heart.”

“So what are you gonna do?”

Darcy shrugged. “He is hot. A roll in the hay is tempting.”

Hardison made a somewhat strangled sound.

Darcy laughed. “More tempting is making him pay for hurting Eliot.”

“Grumpy, growly fucker grows on you fast, don’t he?”

“Very.” Darcy blew out a breath and peeked around the corner to see Quinn shrugging out of his jacket. “Ugh, maybe a roll in the hay  _ and _ a bit of revenge.”

“Girl…”

“What? He’s seriously hot.”

“Ya know what… I don’t wanna know. Call or text if you need anything. Do not turn your damn phone off.”

“Sir, yes, sir!”

“Smartass. Seriously, though. Careful, Darcy. He’s dangerous.”

“Ever hear that old saying about a woman scorned? I don’t like people who mess with my people, Alec.” She hung up and made her way back to the bar.

Three hours later, Alec received a picture of Quinn, handcuffed spread eagle on a hotel bed, dignity intact only by virtue of a winking emoji Darcy had edited into the picture.

Darcy smirked as she answered her phone. “Yo. He’ll be waking up any second. I’ll call you back on my way out.”

“That was not something I  _ ever _ wanted to see, but this will be prime blackmail one of these days. Talk to you later.”

Quinn groggily forced his eyes open and focused on the blue eyed brunette from the bar.

“Handcuffs are too tight to try dislocating a thumb and I’ve got a taser pointed at your balls.” She warned without looking up from her phone. She did indeed have a taser in her other hand.

“Who the hell are you?” Quinn groaned.

Darcy shrugged. “We have a mutual acquaintance. You busted him up once. I didn’t appreciate it.”

“If I busted him up, I’m guessin’ you know what I do for a living.”

“Yup. And the fact that you were just doing your job is the only reason I haven’t zapped your balls yet. I  _ really _ don’t like it when people mess with my people.”

“Look, lady, you got the drop on me. So consider me impressed. You gonna tell me who I roughed up so I can make sure not to do it again?”

“Where would the fun be in that?” Darcy smirked.

“What’s the point of all this if I don’t know who I’m supposed to be staying away from?”

Darcy shrugged. “It’s fun?”

Quinn chuckled. “I kinda like you. Even if you did drug and kidnap me.”

Darcy smirked. “I’m likable.”

“So… you gonna tell me?”

“Here’s how this is gonna go down. I’m walking out of here. Maid service should find you in about an hour. You get out of here sooner than that somehow, I  _ will _ know.” Darcy stooped and tossed Quinn’s shoes shoes and clothes into her oversized tote bag. “Don’t test me.”

“Who the hell are you doing this for?” Quinn called after her. Predictably, she didn’t answer. Quinn groaned and let his head drop back to the pillows.


	3. The Beantown Bailout Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Leverage Inc. moving to Boston

“Darcy!”

Darcy spun toward the voice, spotting Parker immediately.

“It is you!” Parker beamed. “You look so much like your pictures. Sometimes people don’t, ya know.”

“Yeah, yeah, totally. You look like yours too.” Darcy smiled back.

“Come on! Hardison and Eliot will wanna see you. You had lunch yet?”

“Easy, girl. No, I haven’t had lunch. Got somewhere in mind?”

“McRory’s.”

“Irish. Well, it is Boston.”

“What are you doing here anyway?”

“Could ask you the same.”

Parker shrugged. “Had to blow our last base. This is our new one.”

“Blow?”

“Literally. Hardison was  _ so _ mad.”

“Damn.”

“Yeah, you never answered.”

“Oh, right. Janey got a stint teaching for a semester at the University of Boston.” Darcy shrugged.

“ _ Oooohhhh  _ goody! You can visit with Eliot when we’re home between jobs.”

“Uh, why?”

Parker shrugged. “He was less growly after he went and saw you after the first part of the whole Blackpoole thing. Did he visit you not that long ago after he got back from Pakistan, ‘cause he was in a creepy good mood then.”

“Uh, no.” Darcy laughed. “Guessing that was more just post lots-of-fighting euphoria.”


	4. The Tap-Out Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediately following 2x02- The Tap-Out Job

“I  _ really _ don’t like it when you show up at my door with a busted up face.” Darcy grumped as she ushered Eliot in and onto her couch. “It makes me feel bad for you.”

“Like it when you feel bad for me.” Eliot mumbled. “You’re nicer.”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “What was it this time?”

“Gym. Boxers. Had to almost lose a fight.”

“Which, of course, required you getting your nose busted.”

“‘pparently.” Eliot mumbled.

“El?”

“Hmm?”

“Why do you come to me?”

Eliot shrugged. “Can’t let ‘em see me weak.”

Darcy smiled at him sadly and shoved him gently to lay back on the couch. She brushed his hair away from his face. “Rest. I’m on a caffeine buzz. I’ll be up for hours yet.”

*

Darcy swiped to answer the video chat request absent-mindedly.

“Darcy.”

Darcy jumped. “James!”

“James? I  _ really _ must have caught you off guard, Darcy girl.”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “How’s it going Jimmy?”

“And she recovers. Just checking in, luv.”

Darcy grinned. “Not much. Janey’s got a late night study session with some of her more promising students and I’m on an epic caffeine buzz.”

“You do know you could be using this semester to finish those last few credits for your degree, little sister.”

Darcy glared, unimpressed. “Thought you were supposed to be slick or something.”

Sterling groaned and rubbed at his eyes with his fingers. “Darce, I’m just looking out for you, luv.”

Darcy softened. “I know. But my life right now… it’s different than I planned all those years ago, Jimmy. I don’t know where the hell a poli-sci degree might play into that.”

Eliot muttered something unintelligible and shifted on the couch. Darcy peeked over her shoulder. Eliot settled back into sleep.

“Darcy.” James’ voice took on a dangerous edge. “If Jane is at study session,  _ who _ is the decidedly  _ male _ figure on your couch?”

“I am allowed to have  _ friends _ , Jimmy.” Darcy glared icily.

“You are indeed, sister dear, but I do rather prefer background checking your friends.”

“Oh, look at the time! Gotta go! Love ya, bro!”


	5. The Two Live Crew Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very immediately following 2x07-The Two Live Crew Job

Darcy grinned at her video chat, then frowned. “Wait. That’s your apartment. If you’re in town, why are we video chatting when you could just come over? I made brownies!”

Eliot grinned. “Just checkin’ in. Wasn’t sure if you’d be home yet. How was that conference?”

Darcy’s grin grew. “Man, I  _ love _ Vegas. Cards and eye candy for me, science conference for Janey.”

Eliot grinned as he shook his head, his hair falling back over his shoulders. “Glad you enjoyed yourself.”

Darcy gasped and her grin turned manic. “Eliot Spencer! Is that a  _ hickey _ ?”

Eliot ducked his head, his hair falling back over his neck. 

“You got laid! Good. You were being all tense and shit.”

Eliot laughed. “You’re ridiculous.”

Darcy shrugged, unrepentant. “Who is she?”

“Just… an acquaintance.” 

“Eliot.” Darcy quirked an eyebrow at him.

He sighed and chuckled. “Name’s Mikel. Former Mossad.”

Darcy nodded. “And she’s still there. Hence you not sleeping.”

Eliot chuckled again. “Yeah.”

“So this was just a one and done lay?” Eliot ducked his head. “Hey, none of that! No judgement here. Just saying, you don’t trust her enough to sleep with her in your apartment. Or enough to leave her alone in your apartment. Otherwise you’d be on my couch by now.”

Eliot rubbed a hand over his face, exhaustion becoming more apparent. “Sometimes you see too much Darce.”

Darcy shrugged. “When it matters. After she leaves you can come crash on my couch until you redo your security and/or find a new place.”

Eliot sighed, but offered a small smile. “Too much.” He reiterated. “But yeah, thanks.”


	6. The Runway Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediately following 2x10- The Runway Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, all the designers mentioned in this scene were actually at Boston Fashion Week 2010. Though most of the specific garments are from later collections. Links to all of Darcy's gifts at the end of the fic.

“Okay, wait, _who_ is all this for?” Tara asked.

“A friend.” Eliot answered.

“Okay, the fact that you won’t tell me a name implies this _friend_ is not in the game and our kind of people don’t have friends who aren’t in the game, so try again.” Tara arched an eyebrow.

“Isn’t there some saying about exceptions to every rule?” Parker asked. “Ooh, she’ll like that yellow one. Good pick, Nate. Okay, I know I grabbed the green skirt; good range of motion. So whose is whose of the other two?”

“Black and white one is mine.” Hardison muttered without looking up from his phone.

“So red one is Eliot’s.” Parker nodded decisively. “Why’d you pick that one? I mean, it’s pretty, I guess, but when’s she ever gonna get to wear it? It’s not like she’d wear it on a grift and she doesn’t really do those kinda parties, ya know?”

Eliot resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Normal women like having nice things, Parker. Use for them isn’t really the point. And remember who’s trying to recruit her boss? Occasion could arise.”

“Oh yeah, I always forget about that.” Parker shrugged.

“She’s home.” Hardison said. “Now’s a good time to catch her. I told her you were bringing take out.”

Eliot offered a token protest, but headed out the door, garment bags slung over his shoulder.

*

“Janey! Get your ass out here! El brought Chinese!” Darcy offered a broad grin as she practically dragged him into the apartment. She smacked a kiss on his cheek as she shoved him toward the kitchen. “I love you _so_ much right now. I have been helping Jane deal with grubby little undergrads all week and I _really_ didn’t feel like cooking. What kind of shenanigans have you been up to this w - are you wearing eyeliner?”

Eliot grumbled something under his breath, scooping food onto plates. He nodded toward the garment bags he’d draped over a bar stool. “Those are for you.”

Darcy leapt at the bags gleefully, her eyes widening as she opened the first. “This skirt is Betsey Johnson.”

Eliot glanced up. “That one is from Parker.”

“Denise Hajjar.”

“From Hardison.”

“Jonathan Joseph Peters. He was on Project Runway!”

“Nate’s.”

Darcy grinned. “So this last one is yours?”

Eliot nodded.

Darcy opened the bag and gasped. “This is Michael DePaulo. This is gorgeous.” She turned wide eyes on Eliot. “This is… I can’t accept these. These are all like serious designers. Crazy expensive _real_ designers.”

Eliot stopped plating food and came around the counter to grasp cup her face in his hands. “Darce, you put up with our crazy asses on a regular basis. Let us treat you for once.”

Darcy nodded numbly.

“Besides, you really think we paid for any of these?” He grinned. “Boston Fashion Week. That’s what we’ve been up to.”

“Hence the eyeliner.”  Darcy surmised.

“Yeah.” Eliot drawled.

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Makeup remover above the sink in the bathroom.”

“You’re the best, Darce.” Eliot called as he headed down the hall. “Don’t let anyone tell you different!”

“El, where the hell am I ever gonna wear this?” She called back, dragging the dress the rest of the way out of the bag.

“You did say you were gonna let Stark drag you in eventually, right? You really think you’re never gonna get dragged to one of his parties?” His voice drifted back closer. She heard him pause about halfway down. “Jane, step away from the computer and get your ass out here before Darcy sends me back here to throw you over my shoulder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://assets.vogue.com/photos/55c651b908298d8be226c599/master/pass/00180fullscreen.jpg
> 
> http://askmissa.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/denise7.jpg
> 
> http://www.rimonthly.com/wp-content/uploads/data-import/89/8931ab480e5af7d89efb0c6dccbc0883-rsz1201209040025.jpg
> 
> http://allienyc.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/Michael-Depaul-fall-2016-20.jpg


	7. Tony

“Hey, intern!” A vaguely familiar voice called out.

Darcy drug herself out from under the machine she’d been tinkering with and sat up to see Tony Stark striding into the lab. She pulled herself up into a sitting position. “Mister Stark. What can I do for you?”

“For a couple of scientists - one of whom is certifiable these days - and an intern, you are really fucking hard to find.”

Darcy smirked. “I’ve got contacts.”

“ _ Riiiiiggghhhtt _ .” Tony drawled. “Anyway. How would your scientists like a lab that’s not rinky-dink and steady funding as opposed to the random piddly grants?”

“You have my attention.” Darcy  answered. “Keep talking.”

“You’re clearly the brains of the actual operation if not behind the science.”

Darcy pushed to her feet. “Flattery will get you everywhere.”

“Tired of Big Brother looking over your shoulder?”

“Never did get my tunes back from Agent iPod thief. And he was the only one I even liked. Well… the dude with the arms was alright. Pretty sure that was Hawkeye now that I think about it.”

“Hawkass _ has _ made a few cryptic comments about New Mexico. Pretty sure mostly to confuse Thor.”

“You’ve got me on the hook. Now give me the selling points. I like lists.”

“Right. Nice, shiny, new lab. Virtually unlimited funding. The security of the Tower. Getting to tell Big Brother to shove it and actually have the power behind you to mean it without getting dropped in a deep, dark hole. Your gig switching up from unpaid intern to well paid lab manager.  All the eye candy a young woman could want. Boss lady getting her arm candy on her arm on a more frequent basis. Need I go on?”

“Nope.” Darcy popped her lips on the  _ p _ . “Where do I sign?”

“Moving crew is outside. Happy is at the car with the paperwork. Jet’s fueled and ready when you are.”

“Cocky bastard, aren’t you?”

“Typically, yeah.”


	8. JARVIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which JARVIS fanboys over Leverage Inc.

Darcy glared out the window. There was no way in hell she could get out today to pick up the burner phone she’d been using to keep in touch with the Leverage crew since moving into the Tower. She cursed blizzard outside as vehemently as she could think of.

“Are you well, Miss Lewis?” JARVIS asked kindly.

Darcy smirked wryly. “I’m alright.” 

“Your vitals indicate you are in distress.”

“I was supposed to see some friends today is all.” It wasn’t entirely a lie. They did usually video chat.

“Could you not call them from here, miss?”

“It’s…” Darcy trailed off. “JARVIS, do you um… can you keep secrets from Tony?”

The AI seemed to hesitate. Darcy had a feeling he would clear his throat if he had one. “I can choose to withhold information from Sir.”

“So if I were to call some friends from a device on your network, you can keep it quiet from everyone else?”

He hesitated again. “So long as your… friends do not pose a threat to any of the residents of this Tower or the common good, I might be persuaded to keep certain secrets.”

Darcy shook her head vehemently. “They would  _ never _ hurt anyone I care about.”

“Might I make a call for you, then, Miss Lewis?”

Darcy took a deep breath. “You promise not to tell  _ anyone _ about them as long as they’re not a threat?”

“You have my word.”

Darcy blew the breath out forcefully and rattled off the phone number.

Again, the AI seemed to hesitate.

“J?”

“Miss Lewis… are you associated with Leverage Incorporated?”

Darcy’s blood ran cold.

“Your vitals are indicating distress. Please do not panic, Miss Lewis. I am… I suppose you could say I am a fan of their work.”

Darcy’s shoulders tensed. “Does Tony…”

“Sir knows nothing of their operations. I fear he would do something foolhardy such as trying to recruit them in some manner.”

“Even though their kind of work has  _ nothing _ to do with anything SI does.” Darcy remarked wryly.

“Precisely. I do not believe they would appreciate the… offer.”

“They wouldn’t.” Darcy confirmed. “So, what exactly do you mean you’re a fan?”

Images and files popped up rapid fire on the nearest television screen.

Darcy gaped and moved closer. “And Tony has never seen this?”

“Not a single photograph.”

“Damn, J. I think you know more about their shenanigans than I do.”

“I admire what they do.”

Darcy smiled genuinely. “They’re good people.”

“I would agree. I was aware of one instance of contact between you and their crew, some time ago in London. Had I know it became a consistent occurrence, I would have offered to shield your communications some time ago.”

“This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship, J.”


	9. The Maltese Falcon Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after 2x15- The Maltese Falcon Job

Darcy looked up, slightly startled, when someone sat down across from her. She did a double take. “ _ Sophie? _ ”

“Hello, Darcy.” Sophie’s lips quirked in a near smile.

Darcy looked around so fast she was worried she might give herself whiplash.

Sophie waved her off. “No one’s around. No one’s watching.”

Darcy slumped in relief. “What are you doing here?”

Sophie smirked. “Not happy to see me?”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “I’m always happy to see any of you. But something’s wrong.”

“Eliot has mentioned that you notice too much for your own good.” Sophie muttered fondly.

“Sophie…”

“Sorry. It’s… things are complicated. Nate’s in prison. For the moment he has to stay there. Until we figure out the long game… what’s really going on here... Darcy we’re cutting ties.” Sophie looked genuinely remorseful. “We don’t have ties to the outside world.  _ You _ are our one exception. And we need to  _ know _ you’re safe from all of whatever this is going to turn out to be.”

*

As soon as Sophie walked away, Darcy lifted her phone to her ear. “J… keep an eye on them? Don’t tell me what’s going on or where they are until it’s important. But… watch over them.”

“Of course, Miss Lewis.”


	10. It was a gift.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Darcy gets to wear her designer dress

“Lewis!” Tony’s voice rang through Jane’s lab.

“Stark!” Darcy called back.

He stalked up to her desk and threw a credit card at her.

She quirked an eyebrow at him.

“I need a date for this stupid charity thing at the Baxter Building. Pep can’t make it. Suggested you. Also suggested you’d need a dress.”

Darcy rolled her eyes then smiled a bit sadly. “I have a dress.”

Tony shrugged and bent to pick up his card.

Darcy snatched it. “I could use shoes, though.”

Tony smirked. “Get jewelry too. Consider it a bonus for getting dragged into this.”

Darcy saluted him with the card.

*

Clint let out a loud whistle. “Damn, Lewis! You clean up nice.”

Nat immediately zeroed in on her dress. “ _ That _ is a Michael DePaulo. That’s the dress you just had laying around?”

Darcy shrugged. “It was a gift.”


	11. The San Lorenzo Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Around 3x16 - The San Lorenzo Job

“Miss Lewis?”

“J, I don’t like it when you sound hesitant.” Darcy glared at the ceiling.

“The Leverage crew is en route to San Lorenzo.”

“What’s in San Lorenzo?”

“I believe they are looking to take down Damien Moreau.”

“Gimme what you got, my man.”

Three hours later, Darcy was horrified to the point of tears, but too angry to let them fall, and she had only skimmed most of the files JARVIS had pulled for her. “JARVIS?”

“Yes, Miss Lewis?”

“If there is  _ anything _ left of this guy when they’re done with this guy… do me a favor and destroy him.”

“With pleasure, Miss Lewis.”

“And on that train of thought… keep me busy. I  _ cannot _ think about them going up against this creep. What do you have on loose ends from their past jobs?”


	12. The Queen's Gambit Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after 4x10- The Queen's Gambit Job

“Hey Livvy!” Darcy grinned and held her arms out.

The teenager threw herself into Darcy’s arms. “Aunt Darcy!”

“You sure you’re alright with keeping her for a while?” James actually sounded nervous.

“Of course! You know damn well there is nowhere safer for her.” Darcy glared at her brother over Olivia’s head.

James sighed. “You’re put out with me.”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

“Why, precisely?”

“You played them!”

“That’s all they ever do to anyone else.”

“You didn’t have to! They would have helped if you told them the truth, James.”

“Ah, bloody hell. What do you want me to do, say I’m sorry? Fine, by all means, tell them I’m sorry.”

Darcy glared harder. “James, I haven’t spoken to  _ any _ of them in… actually, it’s none of your fucking business.” She tugged at Olivia’s elbow, “Come on, Liv, I’ll introduce you to some super heros.”


	13. The Experiment Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During 4x11- The Experiment Job

“Aunt Darcy, your phone is ringing!” Olivia called.

“Well then pick it up, kiddo!” Darcy called back from the kitchen.

“No way! Last time I did that, it was Captain America and I _totally_ embarrassed myself! Why can’t you have your contacts under names like normal people? I know, I know, _it’s no fun_.”

Darcy groaned and booked it to the living room, managing to get to her phone right before it stopped ringing. “Yo!”

“Darcy.”

Darcy was grateful the couch was behind her, because her legs gave out hard and fast. “Nate?”

“I… I hate to call up like this, but… Darcy, I need your help.”

*

“Are you sure I can help him?” Darcy eyed the comm in her hand warily.

“I think you’re probably the only one who can.” Nate answered.

“Alright.” She took a deep breath. “Let’s do this.”

Nate smiled encouragingly.

Darcy stuck the comm in her ear. “El?”

She heard his breath catch, then, “Shit. Nate, I think they might be pumping something through the air vents. I’m hallucinating.”

Darcy laughed and relaxed. “You’re not hallucinating, jackass.”

“You’re not.” Nate confirmed. “I called her.”

“I’m here.” Darcy reassured. “What is that racket?”

Eliot huffed out a weak laugh. “Music. They’re blaring it in here.”

“The decibel is worse than Tony’s lab, and that’s saying something. It’s the volume that does it for this experiment though, right? Couldn’t they at least play good music? I mean, damn.” Darcy grumbled.

“Think that would kinda defeat the whole torture thing, ya know?” Eliot answered.

Darcy vows that as long as Eliot isn’t sleeping, neither is she. She settles at the kitchen table with coffee and her laptop. Nate had offered to fly her out to them, but in the end it was faster to link up a comm and let her work from the Tower.

*

She kept up a running commentary on the goings on of the crew’s case and of her own life  in Eliot’s ear.

“Fucking sociopathic college kids and damn professional interogators. I mean, seriously dude, what the fuck?”

“Clint took the last of my damn cereal. I knew he would, so I mixed like a cup of fiber flakes in with the sweetened ones.”

“What kind of jackasses try to _cause_ PTSD?”

“Is it defiling Captain America’s shield to use it as a love boat for a Bucky Bear and an Iron Man plushie? Oh shit, Pepper just saw it. Ha! She’s laughing. She took a picture.”

“Was that a taser? I _know_ that sound. Damn it, Eliot, answer me! I am the only person allowed to taze any of my people. Someone better kick that guys ass before this is over!”

“I’m back. Hardison, you _really_ need to get on fixing that whole water problem with these things. I don’t like not knowing what’s going on, but I am also not about to be skipping showers.”

“Potato? Really? Of all the inane… they could have at least come up with something interesting. Did he really just set that paper on fire? Could he get any more cliche?”

“Bruce is looking at me like I’ve finally gone totally fucking nuts. Everyone thinks I’m just talking to myself all the time.”

“Hey, Eliot… I’d worry more about you if you didn’t remember them all.”

“Hardison, one more word about rush week being hell, and I will show you hell. Perspective, asshole. El, stay with me here, cowboy. Twenty degrees, huh? Think happy thoughts. Like me in that red dress you got me. I fucking rocked it. I’ll show you pictures… ya know, if you didn’t already see them on fucking E.T.”

“I need a fucking beer. Just ‘cause it was stressful as fuck hiding Clint’s best trick arrows without Nat catching me.”

“Oh, babe, _please_ kick this sorry son of a bitch’s ass. Somebody fucking save Hardison! El, there’s a table, right? Throw it. It’ll scare the shit out of this douche tool. Hit him with a chair. I mean all the cliches. Break his fucking fingers and find out where our damn geek is.”

*

Darcy kept herself busy by continuing on in the habit she’d established during the San Lorenzo mess - cleaning up the mess her people left behind. JARVIS probably could spare the processing space it took to clean up after them, but Darcy would never ask him to. At least not when she had a few college buddies with ties to Rising Tide. The Order of the 206 would be a thing of the past before the month was out.

_*_

_Finally_ Eliot was able to respond to her directly. “We’re good here. Darce.” He hesitated. “Still got the same phone number?”

“Yeah.” Darcy breathed out.

Her video chat rang. She answered.

Eliot smiled across the screen. “You look like shit, darlin’.”

Darcy smiled back. “You’ve looked better yourself, cowboy, but damn if you still aren’t the best thing I’ve seen in a good long while.”


	14. The Last Dam Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before, During(ish), After 4x18 - The Last Dam Job

“No. No, no,  _ no, _ ” Eliot growled.

“You  _ know _ she’s our best option,” Sophie said placatingly.

“No. This is not up for debate. Not against Latimer and Dubenich. Find someone else.”

Sophie groaned. “ _ Fine _ . I’ll call Maggie.”

“Much better.” 

“It’ll just piss Nate off,” Sophie muttered.

“Yeah, but he’ll forgive you a whole lot faster than I will.” Eliot stalked out of the room. “I’m goin’ to get Quinn.”

“You already talked to her, right?” Sophie turned to Hardison.

“Ready on comms. Strictly as a last resort. She’s listening in on everything, but we won’t hear her unless she switches her comm on. Said something about being able to get to us in two hours as long as we stay in the country. I did  _ not _ ask how.”

*

Quinn froze at the sight of the brunette twirling in the chair. What the hell was his mystery girl from a couple years ago doing in this crews bat ca-  _ Oh _ .

“Spencer.” Quinn laughed. “Spencer was the reason you trussed me up like a Christmas goose.”

Darcy stopped spinning and grinned. “Jonah! I was happy to hear your voice. I hoped you’d be the one he’d call in.” She wrinkled her nose. “You looked better with short hair.”

“I might actually cut it for you, sweetheart. Was there even anyone else he  _ could _ have called in?”

Darcy scrunched her nose further. “Mikel.”

“ _ Dyan _ ?” Quinn grinned when Darcy nodded. “Not a fan?”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Where are my people?”

“Tying up loose ends.”

Darcy zoned out a bit. Quinn guessed she was listening to comms. He was proven right by her frustrated groan. “You mean they’re making sure Nate doesn’t go off the rails.”

Quinn shrugged.

Chaos pulled up short as he came in behind Quinn. “Hello, gorgeous.  _ Please _ tell me you’re part of my payout.”

Darcy sneered, but turned her gaze back toward Quinn. “Is he always so repulsive?”

“From my week of experience, yes.” Quinn cuffed him upside the back of the head. “Eliot will fucking kill you, man.  _ Painfully _ .” He glanced back at Darcy. “That’s if  _ she _ leaves anything for him. And that’s a very big if.”

“Her?” Chaos scoffed.

“Don’t let the pretty face fool ya,” Quinn drawled. “She can hold her own.”

*

As soon as Darcy heard voices, she stood and crossed her arms across her chest, tapping her foot for good measure. She didn’t give a single damn if she was being dramatic.

Eliot froze then spun on his heel to glare at Sophie. “Why is she here? We agreed not to call her!”

Darcy stomped up and poked Eliot in the chest. “ _ I _ called  _ them _ , jackass! What the hell were you guys thinking?” She peeked over his shoulder to turn her glare on Hardison. “And  _ you _ . If you would’ve called me when this cluster started, you wouldn’t have had to call  _ him _ .” She jerked a thumb over her shoulder toward Chaos.

“You ain’t ever mentioned computer skills, girl.” Hardison defended himself.

“Me, no. But I’ve got friends who would have gladly helped out and then I never would have had to meet  _ that _ douchetool face to face. J would’ve done it for a smile and if for any reason he couldn’t Tony would’ve done it for shits and giggles.”

“Tony and J -  you mean - I-- Awh, hell. Screw you, Eliot. Next time we’re calling her.” Alec waved a finger in Eliot’s face.

Darcy turned back to the man in front of her. “You hurt?”

Eliot shook his head. “No. I’m good.”

Darcy let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and leaned into him, letting him hold her up. “Don’t scare me like that again.”

His arms tightened around her. “No promises.”

“Dude, I’d promise. Your girl there is scary.” Quinn nodded as he headed toward the exit, bag slung over his shoulder.

“You don’t…” Quinn laughed as he looked down at Darcy, who was glaring up at him. “You never told him.”

“Never told me what?” Eliot growled.

“You shouldn’t worry so much about her, Eliot. She can take care of herself.” Quinn grinned as he left.

Eliot looked down at Darcy. “What the hell is he talking about?”


	15. Welcome to Portland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime after 5x01- The (Very) Big Bird Job

“Janey, Portland is almost as cold and wet as London. When I said I wanted to get out of New York,  _ this _ is not what I meant.” Darcy whined as they trudged down the street.

“But the-” Jane began to defend herself.

“I know, I know. The stars are supposed to do a thing and you can see it best from observatory in Sunriver. I know. But Janey, I swear, if you don’t get food and booze in me soon…”

Jane squinted through the fog. “There’s a brewpub up on the corner.”

“Perfect!”

They stumbled in, jostling each other to get through the door first.

The hostess, Amy, according to her nametag, laughed at them good-naturedly. “Just two tonight?”

Darcy nodded while she pulled off her gloves. “Yeah.”

Amy waved them to follow. “Come on. Bar or table?”

Darcy shrugged. “Whatever. We’re not picky.” Darcy stopped mid-stride as she spotted a familiar figure. “Alec!”

Alec spun at the sound of her voice and grinned broadly when he spotted her. “Darcy!”

Darcy, with her usual abandon, flung herself at him. 

He caught her and laughed. “What are you doin’ here, girl?”

Darcy jerked a thumb over her shoulder. “Janey needs the observatory in Sunriver about 3 hours south. No way in hell we were driving that far in this fog, though.”

“I hear ya, mama. Ya’ll got a hotel?”

Darcy shook her head. “Food was first priority. Food  _ is _ the first priority.”

“How ‘bout I cover both. We’ve got spare rooms. And no way in hell you’re ever payin’ for a meal in my place.”

“Your place? You own this place?”

“Sure do. So, have a seat, pick your poison, then I’ll show you upstairs?”

“You’re officially my favorite criminal. Don’t tell Eliot.”

Alec swatted at her as she turned toward the table. “And don’t you forget it.”

Twenty minutes later, on her second beer, Darcy moaned blissfully at the smell of the pasta the waiter set in front of her.

“My compliments to the chef.” Darcy raised her glass to the ridiculously attractive man - seriously, that bandana with that tank top should be illegal.

“You haven’t even tasted it.” He chuckled, blue eyes sparkling. 

Darcy shoved a forkful into her mouth and moaned again. She offered a thumbs up in lieu of talking with her mouthful.

She swallowed. “Seriously. Damn. Is it legal to marry food in Oregon?”

“No, ma’am. But you might convince the chef.” Eliot smirked. 

“How is it when he calls me  _ ma’am _ it sounds charming instead of making me feel old?” Darcy asked Jane.

Jane shrugged, absently shoveling food food into her mouth with one hand and scribbling equations on her napkin with the other -  _ where had she gotten a pen?  _ \- but did offer a cursory glance at him and offered a mumbled, “‘Cause you think he’s hot?”

Darcy decidedly did  _ not _ blush.

“You taking up Hardison on the offer to stay?” Eliot asked with a grin.

“We’re staying.”

“You’re not.” A new voice added.

Eliot tensed.

Darcy rolled her eyes. “You are not the boss of me.”

“Sterling, I swear, if you make us blow up another building, Hardison is going to be  _ pissed _ .” Eliot growled.

Darcy kicked her foot out from under the table, playfully kicking at Eliot’s ankle. “Sit down and eat with me, cowboy. You can kick my brother’s ass next time he actually gives you a reason to.”

Sterling glowered. Eliot noticed and looked down at Darcy with a grin. “If you insist.” He slid into the booth next to her.

Darcy kicked at Jane. “Janey, make room for Jimmy.”

Jane glanced up. “Oh, James. Hi.”

Sterling nodded acknowledgement and slid into the space Jane vacated. “Jane. Darcy, can’t say I’m a fan of the company you’re keeping these days.”

“Jimmy, play nice.” Darcy admonished around a mouth full of food, manners toward her brother be damned. She swallowed and leaned against Eliot, who had at some point rested his arm across the back of the bench. “Seriously, dude. I almost forgot how great your food is, I  _ will _ woo your ass into proposing before you up and vanish on me again.”

Eliot shook his head sadly, “Darce…”

She waved him off. “I know. You guys have just been keeping me safe. I  _ really _ don’t need you to.”

“I’m gonna be sick.” Sterling shook his head.

“What are you doing here, Sterling?” Eliot glowered across the table.

“I can’t just check in on my favorite criminals?” Sterling asked innocently.

“No.” Darcy and Eliot answered at the same time.

“Fine. I’m having a bit of trouble getting in touch with a mutual acquaintance. I might be worried.”

“Who?” Eliot demanded.

Sterling took a breath. “Maggie.”

“Shit.” Eliot groaned.

Darcy scoffed.

Both men’s gazes snapped toward her.

Darcy shrugged. “I talked to her yesterday. She’s on a retreat. No cell service.”

Both men immediately sagged in relief. 

“You guys are ridiculous.” 

Darcy’s phone buzzed.

Text from Alec:  _ Maggie!!! Maggie is # 3. And I mean, obviously Olivia was # 2. _

Darcy laughed and replied:  _ And Bingo was his name-o. _

Eliot glanced over her shoulder and chuckled.

“Jimmy, not that it isn’t great to see you, but shoo.” Darcy waved her fingers at him. “You’re bordering on harassment.”


	16. The First Contact Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime after 5x03- The First Contact Job

“You guys actually pulled an alien scam on a world that  _ knows _ aliens are real?” Darcy actually fell off the couch laughing. “You’re even better than I thought.”


	17. The Low Low Price Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following 5x11- The Low Low Price Job

“Please tell me you didn’t do this job just ‘cause she’s hot.” Darcy groaned at the picture Hardison sent her of Eliot and the dyed-redhead from the pub’s surveillance cam.

“Awh, damn, girl. You jealous?” Hardison cackled.

Darcy didn’t answer.

Alec silenced. “Oh, baby girl. You  _ are _ jealous.”

“Shuddup.” Darcy muttered into the crook of her elbow as she buried her face in her arm.

Alec sighed. “Girl, it wasn’t… look, it’s the town. I think it reminded him of his home town. He said somethin’ about his pops’ old place.”

“ _ Oh _ .” Darcy breathed out.

“He disappeared for a few days after that job. Can’t say for sure,  but I think he mighta went home. I mean… he did ask her out, but he called up and canceled. I can’t remember the last time the man went on a date, Darce. Or followed through with someone he hit on. Ya know, outside of a con.”


	18. Big Brother and Little Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's Day Out in New York

“Who are you texting?” Nat asked, taking in Darcy’s grin.

Darcy hastily shoved her phone into her bra. “No one. A friend.”

“Well, which is it?” Nat quirked an eyebrow.

“Why does it matter?” Darcy pouted.

“‘Cause if it’s a  _ friend _ we’ve gotta ‘vet them.” Clint interjected with a clear leer on  _ friend _ .

“Haha, yeah, no. Duces.” Darcy scrambled away, Jane trailing after her.

“How long’s Eliot in town?” Jane asked, for once showing a decided amount of tact - waiting until they were out of earshot from their resident spies.

Darcy grinned. “Long enough to coincidentally show up when I’m having lunch with Jimmy this afternoon.”

Jane rolled her eyes. “You’re a troll.”

“You love it. Do me a favor?”

“Maybe.”

“Keep the spy duo in the Tower?”

“How long?”

“Long enough for them not to see Eliot.”

“No promises.”

“Janey, I don’t care if you have to blow something up.”

Jane stopped in her tracks. “You are giving me  _ permission _ to blow something up?”

Darcy shrugged. “Something little. Minor injuries only.”

Jane grinned manically. “I’ll take it.”

*

Darcy groaned over her salad. “Jimmy, I love you, but you have got to stop harassing them.”

“They’re criminals, Darce!” Sterling groaned.

“They’re doing good work!”

“Illegally.”

“What do you think of the Avengers?”

Sterling eyed her warily, clearly nervous about the apparent subject change, but he shrugged anyway. “Doing good work. If causing a bit much on the damage side. All seem willing enough to pitch in on the cleanup, though.”

“They pick up where the law leaves off. Do what the officials can’t.”

“Darce, you’re twisting my meaning. Aliens and people are two entirely different playing fields!”

“The Avengers deal with people too! James, look me in the eye and tell me you don’t think they’re doing a good thing.”

Sterling leaned across the table and met her eyes. “I think the Avengers are doing a good thing.”

Darcy leaned forward as well. “Not who I was talking about and you fucking know it.” 

“I -”

“Family reunion?” A low voice sounded above them. 

Darcy looked up into sparkling blue eyes.

“Eliot!” She practically squealed as she leapt up to hug him. She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “I’ve got tails.”

She feels his grin against her cheek. “They didn’t see me. All they see now is my back.”

“Get me out of here?” She asks, louder.

“Really?” Sterling gapes. “You’re just gonna bugger off with him?”

“Yup.” Darcy grins up at Eliot. “Take me somewhere that serves something better than salad?”

“You got it.” He wraps an arm around her shoulder and tilts his face down toward her, trusting her to lead the way. “I know just the place.”

Sterling looks down and sees her phone on the table. “Oh… they’re going to make you pay for that one little sister.”

*

“JARVIS!” Nat growled into her phone the moment she reached Darcy’s abandoned phone.

“Yes, Miss Romanav?” The AI responded immediately.

“Can you unlock Darcy’s phone?”

“I can.”

“Will you do it, then?”

“I will not. I’m afraid that would be a breach of Miss Lewis’ trust.”

“Ugh. Call Tony.”

“This is Stark.” Tony answered.

“Stark.” Nat said low, dangerous. “Your AI is refusing to hack Darcy’s phone.”

“Right. And why do you want to hack Intern’s phone?”

“Because she left it. And took off with someone. We don’t know who.”

“J, that sounds like a good reason to me. So talk to me, buddy. Why aren’t you being a pal?”

“Miss Lewis is in no danger, sir. Breaching her phone’s security would be a breach of her trust.” JARVIS answered firmly.

Tony hesitated. “You know who she’s with, don’t you?”

“I do.”

“And you’re sure she’s safe?”

“I am.”

“Good enough for me. Sorry, Nat, Nothin’ Daddy can do to help. Kids just grow up so fast, ya know? Gotta let ‘em do their own thing.”

*

“Where the hell have you been?” Clint exploded the second Darcy stepped off the elevator.

“Chowing down on pasta in Little Italy.” Darcy answered flippantly.

Nat appeared like a shadow at Darcy’s side. 

Darcy jumped half a foot in the air and clasped at her chest. “Oh my Thor, Nat! Don’t  _ do _ that!”

“Oh,  _ now _ you want to talk about things we shouldn’t do?” Nat raised an eyebrow and held up Darcy’s phone.

Darcy straightened up defensively.

“Jane set off an explosion in the lab  _ just _ bad enough to require Avenger level attention right as you were leaving for lunch.” Nat said, deadly calm.

“Lunch you had with an INTERPOL agent.” Clint added.

“Then texted us that you were going to be out with a friend. Safe words included.” 

“Then you  _ left. your. phone. _ ” 

“And fucking  _ vanished _ .”

“For  _ four and half hours _ !”

“Hey, I let you know I was safe!” Darcy muttered weakly.

“And then took off with some unknown and left your fucking phone and disabled the fucking tracker in your taser.” Clint yelled.

“Yeah. About that tracker. We are going to have  _ words _ .” Darcy threatened, shaking a threatening finger and snatching her phone from Nat as she passed.

“And I was safe!” She yelled back at them. “I am always safe with him, damn it!”

“Who is he?” Clint demanded.

“None of your fucking business!” Darcy stormed down the hall.


	19. Babes on Beaches

“Darcy! How’s my favorite intern?” Stark blew into Jane’s lab.

“I’m not an intern anymore, Stark. And you  _ know  _ that, because you’re the one that changed my title.” Darcy rolled her eyes at the billionaire.

“Eh, details.” Tony shrugged dismissively.

“What do you want?”

“How long can Jane survive without you?”

“Why?” Darcy narrowed her eyes at him.

“I wanna send you on a business trip.”

“Where? When? How long? For what? And I repeat,  _ why _ ?”

“Miami. Tomorrowish. A couple weeks, maybe a month? Lab manager down there just had to be let go. No one else there is ready to take the position. Your minions here are terrified enough of you to make sure things run smoothly as long as you’re gone, we’d love to see the same thing happen in Florida.” Stark rambled off without pausing for breath. “Pepper thought you were our best option.”

Darcy smirked. “If you would’ve just said Pepper asked in the first place, you wouldn’t have had to go through all that.” 

“Wha- rude, Lewis. Rude.”

“Whatever, Stark. Lemme go threaten my minions into line and I’ll go pack.”

*

A shadow fell over Darcy as she was laying out on a less touristy beach in Miami. 

She didn’t bother opening her eyes. “Whoever the fuck you are, quit ogling the girls and be on your way before I taze your boys.”

A familiar chuckle was the only response.

Darcy’s eyes popped open to find Eliot standing over her in board shorts and a tight white tank top. 

She scrambled to her feet. “Eliot!”

He grabbed one of her flailing arms and gently yanked her to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist obligingly. He squeezed her shoulders gently before releasing her.

“What are you doing here?”

He smirked. “Watch the evening news. Or check your phone for the last hour’s breaking news.”

Darcy’s smile faltered a bit. “So you just finished up a job.”

Eliot caught onto her train of thought immediately. “Yeah, on our way out in about an hour. Sorry,darlin’.”

Darcy shrugged. “I get it. Assholes to take down and all that.”

“And all that.” he confirmed. “If I’d known you were gonna be here, I would’ve made sure we could’ve stayed a while longer.”

“There’s always next time.”

“Yeah.” She smiled a bit wistfully. 

“Darlin’, you know if I could stay…”

“I know.” Suddenly she smirked mischievously. “You’re leaving within the next hour?”

“Yeah…”

“So if I sent Jimmy a picture, you’d be long gone before he could catch up with you.” she said, eyes sparkling.

Eliot grinned indulgently. “Yeah.” He wagged a finger at her. “No social media.”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “I’m not an idiot. I live with two spysassins who would probably recognize you, and I don’t want anyone with a bounty on your head finding you. Just straight to Jimmy. It’s amazing the color of red his face turns whenever I mention you.”

Eliot smirked. “Hardison says you’re a troll.”

“Duh! Hi, guys!”

“They say hi… and Parker wants you to come visit after this next job.”

“I’ll see what I can do. I’m  _ definitely _ owed vacation time at this point.” Darcy bent over to grab her phone and open the camera.

She wrapped an arm around Eliot’s waist and he obligingly wrapped an arm around her shoulders.”Smile, cowboy.” she commanded right before smacking a kiss on his cheek and snapping the picture. She checked the screen. “Perfect! I’ll send you a copy, too.”

“Damn it, Hardison! What? Oh, right. Got something for you, Darce.”

She looked up at him with wide blue eyes. “Present? Yay! Gimmee!”

He reached into the pocket of his board shorts. “Was supposed to drop this off at the post office before we took off today.” He handed her a watch with a simple but elegant tooled leather band and traditional face. “This thing is pretty much indestructible. One of Hardison’s pet projects. There’s a tracker in it. It  _ only _ activates if you hit this button three times. You ever activate it, and we’ll have someone to you in two hours or less, no matter where you are in the world. We know you’ve got the Avengers, but… well, you’ve got us too.”

Darcy offered him a teary eyed smile. “I love it. Thank you, guys.”

*

Sterling’s assistant glanced down as he opened the text from Darcy and gasped. “Isn’t that Eliot Spencer? That beach is in Miami, I recognize it. We can have a team there in two hours.”

Sterling waved the woman off. “Darcy isn’t stupid enough to let me know where that crew is going to be for an hour, much less two. They’ll be gone before you can finish making phone calls.”

“Who the hell is that woman? I thought Spencer was supposed to be some kind of ladies man. That’s a pretty damn doting look on his face.”

Sterling glanced down at the picture again. “Don’t remind me.”

“Sir?”

“Darcy is my sister. Thinks it’s bloody hilarious to taunt me with her friendship with the crew I can’t bloody well lock away.”

“Er… isn’t that obstruction, sir?”

Sterling laughed brittly. “Not even remotely. Darcy is  _ never _ party to their cons. They would never allow it. They seem to be around her only when they’re on their very best bloody behavior.”


	20. Don't Fuck With Darcy

“Look, we can’t approach this head on.” Steve insisted.

“The Lady Darcy must be returned to us!” Thor boomed.

“Yeah, big guy, we know.” Clint soothed. “But Cap is right. We can’t go full out Avengers on this. We have to be subtle.”

“We know HYDRA took her.” Nat continued. “But we don’t know why.”

“If we go public with this or go for a full frontal attack, we show the whole world how much she means to all of us.” Bruce said softly. “We put her in more danger than she already is.”

“We need to call her brother.” Jane said suddenly.

“Her brother the federal agent? That brother?” Tony gaped.

Jane rolled her eyes, already reaching for her phone. “Yes, that brother.”

“INTERPOL is not subtle.” Nat remarked wryly.

“No, but he knows people that are that care about Darcy.” Jane insists.

“The guy she ran away with?” Clint cocks an eyebrow.

Jane had the grace to look guilty as she mumbled an answer. “It’s a possibility.” 

Everyone falls silent as Jane lifts her phone to her ear. “James? Yeah, it’s Jane. Slight problem. No, no, no… she didn’t do anything this time. I just… uh, can you get me in touch with Nate’s people? Just…” Jane flinched at the increasing volume of the voice on the other end. Finally her temper snapped. “James! Shut up, damn it! I cannot tell you anything right now! I need you to trust me and get me Nate’s people  _ now _ !”

She paused for a response.

“James, if Darcy was with me, I wouldn’t be asking you. Just do it.” Jane hung up.

“That really the best way to handle that?” Clint asked.

“When it comes to Darcy, yeah. She’s one of the few people he won’t have any qualms stepping outside the law for.” Jane shrugged.

“And these friends are outside the law?” Nat quirked an eyebrow.

Jane shrugged again. “It’s complicated.”

*

“Miss Foster, there is a group in the lobby asking for you.” JARVIS announced to a slightly thinner crowd. Clint and Nat had gone down to Tony’s lab to check over surveillance footage again.

“Give me a feed, J.” Tony called.

The image popped up on the screen.

“That’s them. Let them up, please, JARVIS.” Jane confirmed.

“Right away, Dr. Foster.”

A compact man with blue eyes and dark hair stepped out first. He zeroed in on Jane. “What the hell is going on?”

“Darcy’s been kidnapped.” Jane answered immediately.

“ _ Ooooh  _ hell no!” The tall, dark-skinned young man whipped a tablet out of his bag and stumbled has way over to the nearest flat surface - fortunately an empty armchair - and hunched over to work. 

The lithe blonde with them perched on the arm next to him. “Who has her?”

“Everything. Give us everything.” Eliot growled - he hadn’t moved.

The elevator behind him slid open and he spun. 

Nat and Clint froze.

“Eliot fucking Spencer.” Clint managed.

“What are you doing here?” Nat demanded, all icy calm.

“Would you all fucking relax?” Jane yelled. “Everyone is here to help Darcy, so can we please just focus on that?”

Eliot immediately relaxed - at the very least appeared to - and turned his back on the other two. Jane nodded at him gratefully.

“Jane, how the  _ hell _ did this happen? She was supposed to be safe here.”

“She  _ is _ safe here.” Tony muttered. “It’s when she leaves that’s the problem.”

“She has a bad habit of that.” Nat agreed, glaring accusingly at Eliot.

“She was never in danger when she was with me.” Eliot growled. “Now somebody start giving me information, or I will tear this fucking city apart.”

“Found her!”  Hardison called.

Tony gaped at him.

“Give it to me.” Eliot demanded. 

“Address is in Brooklyn. Texted it to your phone.”

“Spencer. We have to do this quiet.” Clint warned.

“It’s HYDRA.” Nat offered.

“Just don’t get in my way.” Eliot stalked into the elevator. “Hardison.” 

“Already on security. I can do most of it all remotely. One door in the basement I ain’t gonna be able to get past. Looks like an old school safe door. Take Parker.”

Parker bounced off the arm of the chair and into the elevator.

Everyone stared, dumbfounded, at Hardison.

Finally, Natasha spoke. “I thought he had turned over a new leaf.”

Hardison paused from his furtive tapping to look up at her. “For Darcy’s sake… screw the leaf, he’d burn down the whole damn forest.” He tilted his head. “Yeah, asshole, I know you heard me. Tell me it ain’t true… Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

The assorted Avengers and Company looked at his like he’d sprouted a second head. One hand went back to tapping and the second went to his ear. “Comms.” He explained.

*

Darcy groaned as she came to cuffed to a hard chair. Last thing she remembered was stepping out of that little bakery in Boston that sold Steve’s favorite canole. 

“Ah, Miss Lewis. You’re awake. Good.”

Darcy forced her eyes to focus on the man in front of her. Older, ugly, scared, and a telltale tattoo peaking out of the sleeve of his grungy t-shirt.

“This is spectacularly unimaginative for HYDRA.” Darcy accused.

The guy shrugged, gun hanging casually from his fingers. “You are important to the Avengers. A weak link, though.”

“How long have you had me?” Darcy asked.

Skeezeball shrugged. “Twelve hours, give or take.”

Darcy thumbed at the dial on her watch, subtly pushing it three times, and smirked at Skeezeball. “I give it two or less before my rescue is here.”

Skeezeball grinned, a gross sight, really, “I’m counting on the Avengers coming for you, sweetie.”

Darcy grinned back ferally. “Who said anything about the Avengers?”

*

Eliot cut through bodies brutally, using fists and blades and whatever else he could get his hands on. Parker trailed behind him, utterly unperturbed by the violence. 

“Door at the end of the hall you’re in now is the one I can’t hack.” Hardison’s voice sounded in their ears.

“On it!” Parker skipped ahead.

*

“What the hell is going on out there?” Skeezeball spat into his radio.

Darcy heard the thuds coming from the other side of the door and started laughing.

Skeezeball swung his gun back toward her as it went eerily silent.

“Remember when I said the Avengers weren’t who you needed to worry about?”

Skeezeball’s head snapped back and forth between Darcy and the door. He finally settled on Darcy and stalked around behind her, letting his gun rest at her temple.

“Yeah, bitch. I also remember you refusing to tell me who I should worry about.”

Darcy grinned as the door swung open to reveal a man and a woman standing there, the hall behind them strewn with bodies. “Does the name Eliot Spencer mean anything to you?”

She felt Skeezeball start to tremble and grinned wider.

“They hurt you, darlin’?” Eliot asked.

Darcy shrugged. “Skeezeball here cracked me across the jaw a couple times for being a smartass.”

“You’ll pay for that.” Eliot promised the man with a glower.

“I surrender.” The man tossed his gun and threw his hands up.

“ _ Awww _ no fun!” Parker whined. She tilted her head to the side, listening to her comm, if Darcy had to guess. The blonde grinned. “Natasha says to bring him back for her.”

Skeezeball’s eyes widened and he dove for his gun. Eliot was faster. As Eliot plowed into Skeezeball, Parker strode casually forward and deftly picked the locks on Darcy’s cuffs.

Eliot slammed Skeezeball’s head into the concrete and the goon went limp. Eliot stood  and immediately turned and pulled Darcy to her feet. “You okay?”

Darcy smiled. “Am now. You cut your hair. I liked it long.”

“I’ll grow it back.” He promised as he bent to kiss her.

Darcy grinned against his lips. “This is gonna piss Jimmy off.”

“You care?”

“Hell no. That’s just a cherry on top. But you can definitely keep doing the whole kissing thing. Like, now.”

Eliot grinned down at her. “Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
